Telematics is an interdisciplinary field that utilizes integrated use of telecommunications and informatics for application in vehicles. Typically, a telematics feature in a vehicle could be any technologies that are related to sending, receiving and storing information of vehicles. Common telematics features available on the market include vehicle remote start control, security features such as unauthorized entry alerts and starter disable, owner's recognition settings, GPS navigation system, keyless entry, climate control seat activation adjustment, roadside assistance, vehicle diagnostic information, vehicle information monitoring and indication, subscription to vehicle warranty notification, dynamic traction control alerts with repair estimates, processors for replacement radio and stereo system, etc.
A telematics feature can be included as an OEM (original equipment manufacturer) feature or as an aftermarket addition to the vehicle. For example, luxurious vehicles often include GPS navigation systems as an OEM feature that comes with the vehicles at purchase. However, for vehicles that do not come with GPS navigation systems, owners may also purchase aftermarket GPS navigation systems as aftermarket products to be installed in their vehicles.
A telematics solution is usually provided to the end user based on its feature. Hardware and software of a telematics device are delivered together with fixed or limited expandable functionalities. For example, if a car owner would like to add a navigation system to his vehicle, the current option is to purchase an aftermarket GPS navigation system that has software preloaded in the GPS system. The GPS system usually contains relatively fixed functionalities. It is very difficult for the owner to upgrade his GPS system to add any other telematics features that are not included in the GPS system's design. In other words, if the GPS system is not designed to perform vehicle diagnostic tests, it will be very difficult for the owner to upgrade the GPS system to include features that perform vehicle diagnoses. The owner will have to purchase another aftermarket telematics device that performs vehicle diagnosis and have the device installed in his vehicle. Likewise, the new aftermarket telematics device that performs vehicle diagnoses usually also has limited expandable functionalities and cannot be upgraded to perform other telematics features such as remote entry.
Such limited functionalities of current aftermarket telematics devices are inconvenient to the end users, particularly when most telematics devices are installed and mounted in vehicles in a relatively permanent fashion. For examples, many telematics devices are located either behind the central console or at the head unit. In addition, the installation of most telematics devices is time consuming and requires particular expertise. Hence, for car owners to add any telematics features to their vehicles, they often are required to bring their vehicles to specific retailers that have the expertise to install additional devices. This current way to add telematics features to vehicles is inflexible and non-interactive.